Many waterproof gloves and mittens have been devised to protect the wearer's hands from harsh cleaning solutions and the like. Many have incorporated embossed roughness or abrasives in their designs to reduce slippage and to facilitate cleansing and scouring. Some have abrasives and scrapers incorporated into their design to facilitate the removal of vegetable or fruit skins without the need for hand held vegetable knives. Some have cuffs to catch drippings when the hands are raised.
Manufacturing methods vary, but it seems that all incorporate at least one separate operation to affix the abrasive material to the glove regardless of the location. None of these gloves of the prior art appear to incorporate all of the desired qualities including low cost manufacture which is required for commercial success.